1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide-out, more particularly a tent which is provided above the roof of an extensible space in a caravan or similar vehicle, whereby such slide-out, as known, is applied, on one hand, for keeping off dirt and, on the other hand, for protecting such extensible part against weather influences.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that vehicles such as caravans and mobile homes often are provided with extensible parts, the intention of which is to be able to enlarge the interior space of such caravan, mobile home or similar vehicle when in use.
It is also known that such extensible parts of the vehicle are usually provided with a slide-out, whereby one free extremity thereof is connected to the wall of the caravan, mobile home or similar vehicle and whereby the wind-up roller of such slide-out is situated above the outermost upper edge of such extensible part.
In such a device the tent cloth of the slide-out wind off automatically during the extension movement of such extensible part, whereas during the sliding-in movement of such extensible part, springs will provide for the rewinding the tent cloth.
A big disadvantage connected with such roof tents is that the wind-up roller is always situated on the extensible part of the caravan, mobile home or similar vehicle, such that means have to be provided to prevent the wound-up slide-out from an undesired unwinding.
Another disadvantage of such roof tents attached to a vehicle is that, when the vehicle is moving, the wind can blow freely between the windings of the wound-up slide-out, and as a result of which the latter often becomes inflated during driving.
Yet another disadvantage of such prior art slide-out is that the unit formed by the wind-up roller and the tent cloth will sag rapidly.